


SI SI SIMON SNOW

by thewonderlandishere



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack, M/M, SnowBaz, im sorry, this is what happens in my mind, this is what i contribute to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderlandishere/pseuds/thewonderlandishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm alone for too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	SI SI SIMON SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is a crack that is a Carry On parody of the amazing 'Ra Ra Rasputin' by 'Boney M.'  
> I strongly advise you listen to it whilst you read it because it will make more sense and it will be way funnier so here is a link : 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmkySNDX4dU
> 
> Enjoy!

(background vocals of HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY!)

(extension of the intro and the background vocals die out)

 

(Verse 1)  
There was a certain boy who lived in our Watford,

He was small and sad,

in his eyes a normal glow

Most people look and wonder why he's here,

But he really did make that Pitch boy oh so very queer

He could be the one who fills the future,

full of explosions and fire

But he also was the big disaster

that Pitch boy would desire

 

(Chorus)

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Lover of the vampire king

there was a kid that really liked scones

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Watfords greatest suffering

all he could do was just carry onnn

 

(Bridge Break)

 

(Verse 2)

He was heir to the wizard world but he never had a chance

but he really did make that Baz boy second glance

In all affairs of magic he was never quite at ease

but he was just fine when he had a Pitch to squeeze

For the people, Agatha included 

he was just the Mage's son

They believed he was a holy sequel

but to Baz he was the sun

 

(Chorus)

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Lover of the vampire king

that was a kid that really liked scones

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Watfords greatest suffering

He could only just carry onnn

 

(speaking verse)

But when his thinking and scone eating and his hunger for Baz 

became known to more and more wizards 

the confusion about this boys sexual preference became louder and louder

 

(HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY! resumes)

 

(dance break)

 

(Verse 3)

'This boy has had a girlfriend and has a boyfriend to!'

But then Penny said 'it's nothing to do with you!'

No doubt that Baz was queer but could Simon be as well?

though he did accept that Baz really made him yell

Then one day whilst eating scones together 

Simon confronted Baz

'why is everyone questioning my sexuality?'

but Baz brought him to reality

 

(Chorus)

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Lover of the vampire king

they labelled him before he was grown

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Watfords greatest suffering

he tried to speak but Baz made him moann

 

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Lover of the vampire king

they didn't quit they wanted to know

SI SI SIMON SNOW

Watfords greatest suffering

but to Baz he was just his Simon Snowww

 

Oh, those Pitches....


End file.
